My Twins Brother
by Ryeong721
Summary: Tiga anak kembar yang terpencar jauh ke berbagai Negara, mereka tidak saling megenal satu sama lain, bagaimana cara mereka bertemu dan berkumpul bersama kembali?


**My Twins Brothers **

Rate : T

(saya baru pertama kali buat cerita jadi, di maklumi kalau ceritanya jelek)

Cartegory : Brothership,family

Cast : Kim RyeoWook, Kim Nathan, Kim Li Xu ( and other super junior member cast )

Main cast : Three Kim brothers

Author : KeikoYS

Summary :

Tiga anak kembar yang terpencar jauh ke berbagai Negara, mereka tidak saling megenal satu sama lain, bagaimana cara mereka bertemu dan berkumpul bersama kembali?

Attention :

Ryeo Wook itu punya Tuhan dan ortunya juga anak didik sm town dan bagian dari member super junior. Dan kepada namja yang bernama Kim Ryeo Wook ortunya bersedia berbagi kepada saya :p

**! semua yang ada di sini hanya bohongan juga asli karya saya, dari otak saya, saya yang mikir! Dan saya juga tidak memplagiat karya orang lain! Mian kalau jalan cerita murahan/mudah di tebak dan banyak juga typo(s) di mana mana, tapi ini murni karya saya ! **

**Kalau yang gak suka, tinggal exit aja kok!~ ^^ **

!

!

!

Kegembiraan sangat terlihat di dalam rumah keluarga Kim, yang berkepala anggotakan bernama Kim Young Woon atau akrabnya di panggil Kangin. Dan sang istri Park Jung Soo atau yang sekarang berganti menjadi nyonya Kim dan akrabnya di panggil Leeteuk. Sang istri baru saja melahirkan seorang anak namja yang sangat bukan seorang tapi tiga orang namja! Ya mereka memang kembar, kembar tiga! Ya, jarang memang yang memiliki anak kembar dan kebanyakan hanya kembar dua saja, tapi ini tiga!

Masing masing dari tiga namja tersebut memiliki kalung yang bertuliskan KIM dengan sangat jelas dan indah, juga melambangkan marga mereka dan juga untuk membedakannya. Si sulung memiliki bandul bertuliskan KIM berwarna ungu, dan yang tengah memiliki bandul yang berwarna hitam, sedangkan si bungsu memiliki bandul berwarna biru shappire. Waktu kelahiran nya yang membedakan si sulung si tengah dan si bungsu umur mereka hanya berpaut 15 menit. Kim bersaudara memiliki wajah yang sangat manis seperti umma nya. Dan jangan lupakan sang umma yang terus berada di sisi putra putra nya dan menggambarkan ekspresi yang sangat bahagia.

Perlu saya jelaskan bahwa keluarga Kim ini bukan keluarga yang biasa biasa saja appa nya Kangin adalah pengacara/lawyer handal dan terkenal, ummanya pemilik butik terkenal hampir di seluruh kota yang ada di korea, hidup mereka lebih dari cukup dan sangat lengkap, dan tambah lengkap dengan kehadiran tiga putra sekaligus.

"yeobo ayo kita kembali ke kamar ini sudah larut malam"

"sebentar kangin ah aku hanya terlalu bahagia, ternyata di rahimku hidup tiga orang putra yang sangat manis yang akan menjadi penerus keluarga Kim selanjutnya"

"ne aku megerti dan juga senang,tapi kita harus tidur sekarang yeobo"

"ne, kajja kita tidur"

"jaljayo nae aegya, mimpi yang indah" lalu mengecup kening tiga bersaudara itu, lalu sang umma pun pergi menuju kamar nya.

Tapi dua orang di balik tirai jendela langsung beraksi dan memasuki kamar si kembar dengan hati hati.

!

"KANGIN! KANGIN! CEPAT KEMARI!" pagi yang indah itu di sambut oleh teriakan melengking dari nyonya Kim, yang langsung mengundang tatapan dari semua pengurus rumah, suaminya pun tergesah gesah menghampiri sang istri yang berada di kamar si kembar dengan ekspresi panic sedangkan sang istri sudah menangis di depan pintu.

"apa yang terjadi teuk ah kenapa kamu menangis ada apa?" Kangin tak kalah panic melihat istrinya sudah menangis sejadi jadinya.

"anak kita hikss….. anak kita kangin ah…."

"iya anak ita kenapa teuk ah ada apa?"

"dua anak kita hilang kangin ah hikss…." Kangin yang panic pun langsung memasuki kamar dan mendapati hanya satu orang bayi yang berada di atas ranjang bayi tersebut

"pelayan, cepat lapor polisi" salah seorang pelayan pun menelepon polisi untuk melaporkan kasus kejadian tersebut

"kemana para penjaga kenapa sampai tidak tahu kalau ada yang menyusup?" kata Kangin emosi sambil menenangkan Leeteuk yang masih menangis,

"mian tuan, kami periksa di luar para penjaga pun tidak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang" kata seorang pelayan memberi tahu.

"sshhh….. uljima Leeteuk ssi aku akan mencari anak kita secepatnya"

"baiklah aku akan menjaga si sulung sebaik mungkin sampai kita menemukan ke dua saudara kembarnya" kata Leeteuk sambil menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

"kita belum memberinya nama teuk ah"kata kangin sambil tersenyum bermaksud agar sang istri senang.

"aku ingin memberinya nama Kim Ryeo Wook aku ingin dia tetap muda selama 10000 tahun" kata Leeteuk tersenyum tulus. Kangin pun memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan memberikan Ryeowook ke Leeteuk.

"jadilah anak yang baik Ryeowook ah, umma dan appa akan berusaha mencari kedua dongsaeng dongsaeng mu agar kita dapat berkumpul bersama" kata Leeteuk tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya dan mencium kening Ryeowook lembut.

!

Di tepat lain….

"kita sudah menculiknya semalam, sekarang mau kita apakan bayi ini?" kata salah satu namja yang menculik ke dua saudara Ryeowook.

"aku akan membawanya ke tempat yang jauh dan membuat mereka berpisah, dan akan ku tempatkan di salah satu rumah tapi tidak di korea mereka harus berpencar di Negara lain" kata namja yang satunya tersenyum licik.

"baiklah, salahkan Kangin sii yang sudah menjebloskan kita ke penjara" mereka ber dua tertawa menang dan berpencar untuk mengirim ke dua saudara tersebut ke Negara yang berbeda.

Sesampainya di bandara si bungsu dan si tengah menangis sekeras kerasnya dan membuat dua orang tersebut kewalahan sepertinya mereka tahu sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah.

!

Kejadian itu memang berlalu sangat cepat, tak terasa 16 tahun sudah semenjak kejadian itu.

_Incheon, Korea Selatan _

_21 Juni 2013 _

Saengil chukae hamnida~ saengil chukae hamnida~ terdengar sebuah keluarga menyanyikan sebuah lagu ulang tahun untuk putra mereka yang baru saja menginjak umur 16.

Itu adalah putra dari Kangin & Leeteuk

"saengil chukae hamnida wookie ah saranghaeyo umma menyayangimu chagi" Leeteuk memberi sebuah kecupan pada ke 2 pipi chubby dan kening Ryeowook.

"saengil chukae Ryeo ah appa menyanyangimu chagi" Kangin pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Leeteuk lakukan.

"umma appa gomawo" Ryeowook berkata dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah bahagia.

Keluarga kim daru dulu sampai sekarang banyak sekali berubah dari si sulung Ryeowook yang sudah dewasa yaitu berumur 16 tahun sama seperti ke dua saudaranya yang sampai sekarang belum di ketahui di mana mereka berada.

Ryeowook adalah seorang namja yang manis,penurut,imut,periang,ceria,baik,polos,tidak sombong,lembut,sensitif dan memiliki tubuh yang mungil dan tidak begitu tinggi, sangat manis.

Ya pesta itu hanya sederhana hanya ada Ryeowook dan ke dua orang tuanya.

"umma appa kenapa setiap ulang tahun aku selau di berikan tiga hadiah bukankah itu terlalu banyak?"

"chagi ya, suatu saat kau pasti akan mengerti percaya pada umma sayang itu semua ada alasan nya kamu belum boleh tau sekarang" kata Leeteuk mengulas senyum manis.

"ne arra umma, umma appa aku ke kamar dulu selamat malam" kata Ryeowook lalu naik ke kamarnya.

"teuk ah sampai kapan kita merahasiakan nya kita harus memberi tahunya dia sudah dewasa"

"entahlah kangin ah aku hanya belum siap mungkin aku akan memberi tahunya sebentar lagi"

"terserah kamu aja deh ayo kita ke ruang keluarga"

!

_Los Angeles, Amerika _

_21 Juni 2013 _

Happy birthday to you~ happy birthday to you~ happy birthday happy birthday~~ happy birthday to Nathan~

Ya keluarga ini juga sedang merayakan ulang tahun putranya yang ke 16 atau lebih tepatnya putra angkatnya. Ya, Kim Nathan dia juga merayakan nya bersama ke dua orang tuanya Choi Siwon pemilik ceo terkenal dan Kim Kibum ibu rumah tangga juga adiknya atau anak dari Siwon & Kibum , Choi Kyuhyun.

"happy birthday baby I love u" kata kibum mengulas senyum yang manis.

"ne, saengil chukaeyo chagi ah I love u" kata siwon memeluk Nathan.

"hyung, happy birthday!" kata Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Nathan.

Bingung? Ya mereka memang tinggal di LA tapi mereka tetap orang korea, dan Nathan itu adalah adik kandung Ryeowook atau anak yang ke dua, si tengah dilihat dari kalung yang dengan bandul KIM berwarna hitam.

Dia mungkin agak berbeda sifat dengan Ryeowook tapi secara fisik ia sama hanya beda rambutnya, rambut Ryeowook berwarna hitam –kayak model rambut di mr simple Cuma hitam-dia berwarna merah maroon, dan agak panjang menutupi lehernya dan matanya. sifatnya agak nakal,usil,heboh,agak keras. Tapi ada juga sifat yang sama dengan Ryeowook yaitu baik,tidak sombong,penurut,polos,manja,dia juga manis dan cute tapi lebih cool sedikit dibanding Ryeowook.

"thank you umma appa kyu, I love you to, mom dad I must go bed now, I'm tired"

"oke mom dad aku juga harus ke kamar" kata Kyuhyun menyusul Nathan.

"oke sweet dream chagi"

"you too umma" jawab mereka serempak.

Akhirnya Nathan dan Kyuhyun pun naik ke atas menyisakan Kibum dan Siwon

"kibum ah, mungkin dalam waktu dekat aku akan memberi tahu semua kepadanya"

"ne siwon ah aku akan bantu"

"thanks kibummie"

"urwell" mereka pun menikuti jejak Nathan masuk ke kamar mereka.

!

_Guangzhou, China_

_21 Juni 2013 _

Chu ni zheng ri khuai le~ chu ni zheng ri khuai le~ di dalam rumah ini pun juga terdengar lagu selamat ulang tahun tapi bedanya berbahasa china.

Ini adalah rumah kediaman Tan Hankyung pemilik perusahaan besar d china dan sang istri Kim Heechul pemilik toko bakery yang sukses dan anak mereka Kim Donghae.

"Li xu ah saengil chukae ne" "ne chu ni zheng ri khuai le, wo ai ni" kata orang tua angkatnya bersamaan.

"li xu ah happy birthday!" kali ini giliran Donghae sang kakak angkat

"xie xie da jia umma appa hyung!"

Mereka juga sama orang korea Cuma tinggal di china Kim Li xu itu adik bungsunya Ryeowook dapat di lihat dari warna bandul blue shappire.

Kalau menurut fisik tentu saja mereka semua sama karena mereka kan kembar , yang membedakan hanya warna rambut dan modelnya, warna rambut Li xu itu coklat sedangkan hyung nya yang satu berwarna hitam yang satu merah dan model rambutnya panjang sebahu dan di bagian ujung nya ia kuncir –kayak iteuk pas MV hepiness-. Sifatnya itu pendiam,kadang kadang cerewet,pemalu,lugu,jujur itu yang berbeda dari keduanya tapi mereka sama sama yaitu baik,tidak sombong,penurut,polos,manja hanya itu yang sama selain fisik.

"umma appa li xu mau naik dulu jjalyo umma apa hae hyung!" Li xu mengikuti jejak ke dua hyung kembarnya ke kamar.

"jadi kapan kita akan memberi tahu yang sebenarnya umma appa?" tanya Donghae, ya dia memang tau.

"secepatnya" jawab Hankyung dengan cepat mereka beranjak pergi ke kamar masing masing.

!

Ke tiga saudara kembar itu menidurkan badan mereka di ranjang masing masing dalam waktu bersamaan

/"sepertinya ada yang umma dan appa sembunyikan dari ku?"/"sepertinya ada yang mom and dad sembunyikan dari ku?"/sepertinya ada yang mama dan papa sembunyikan dariku?/

Mereka bicara bersamaan hanya di tempat dan penyebutan yang berbeda sepertinya ke tiga saudara ini mulai punya firasat…

/'Tapi apa? Aku harus menyelidikinya sendiri"/"tapi apa? Aku harus cari tau"/"tapi apa? Aku harus mencari informasi"/

!

"Ryeowook ah irrona bangun sudah pagi!"

"ne umma sebentar lagi aku akan turun" kejadian ini sudah biasa di alami setiap paginya oleh Ryeowook tapi bedanya hari ini libur kenaikan kelas, mungkn beberapa orang akan bertamasya atau berlubur ke Negara lain.

"wookie ah" kata Leeteuk sambil mengetuk pintu kamar putra sulungnya

"ne umma masuk saja" kata Ryeowook sambil keluar dari kamar mandi.

"kau sudah besar sekarang chagi ah sepertinya baru kemarin umma menggendongmu" kata Leeteuk membelai surai hitam Ryeowook.

'umma merindukan kalian chagi ah, bagaimana kabar kalian apa kalian baik baik saja? Sampai sekarang umma bahkan tidak tahu nama kalian' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"umma ayo turun kenapa diam saja?"

"ah ne ayo turun umma tidak apa apa sayang" dan senyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang manis, Ryeowook pun tidak kalah ia juga menunjukan lesung pipinya membuat wajahnya semakin manis dan menggemaskan, Karena tidak tahan dengan gemas Leeteuk mencupit pipi namjanya.

"awww appo umma sakit tahu! Nanti wajahku yang manis jadi rusak gara gara umma" kata Ryeowook kesal, dan itu membuat Leeteuk makin gemas dan mencubit pipinya lagi

"makanya jangan terlalu manis bikin umma geregetan saja" lalu mengusap pipi Ryeowook yang memang agak memerah.

Ryeowook pun mem pout kan bibirnya "sudah jangan begitu membuat umma tambah gemas saja ayo kita ke meja makan appa mu sudah menunggu di sana"

"pagi appa" Ryeowook memberi salam dengan suara khasnya yang tenor dan –err- agak cempreng sama seperti kedua saudaranya, gimana kabar saudaranya hari ini? Baiklah kita tinggalkan dulu ke dua namja dan satu yeoja yang sedang menikmati sarapan, dan kita ke LA Amerika untuk melihat si nakal Nathan.

!

"NATHAN! KYUHYUN CEPAT BANGUN! SAMPAI BERAPA KALI UMMA HARUS BERTERIAK SETIAP PAGINYA!" uppss sepertinya terjadi keributan kecil di rumah ini. Sepertinya umma kita yang satu ini sudah kehabisan kesabaran membangunkan dua namja nakal itu. Inilah keributan yang terjadi setiap paginya.

"iya umma berisik sekali sih! Aku akan segera keluar" namja bersuara tenor itu bangkit ke kamar mandi sambil merutuki umma nya yang setiap pagi tidak mau diam, oh Nathan yang malang, salah siapa yang tidak mau bangun sejak tadi? Ckckck…. Inilah si tengah.

"ne umma bawel sekali bentar lagi kyu turun" menja bersuara bass pun menyahut.

Selesai mandi mereka pun langsung ke meja makan.

"aisshh jinja! Apa kita mau telat gara gara kalian di bangunin nya susah!" sang umma menceramahi dua namja di depan nya. Dan mendapatkan death glare dari dua namja namja itu.

"apa kalian sudah siap siap?" kata sang appa menengahi keributan itu.

"sudap appa" jawab mereka kompak.

"baiklah selesai makan kita langsung ke bandara" ya di sini juga mereka liburan, mereka akan ke korea untuk memantau perusahaan Siwon yang ada di sana, sebagai anak mereka di anjurkan untuk ikut dan mengenal perusahaan.

"ne appa" jawab si sulung ya, di sini ia menjadi si sulung karena kyuhyun lebih muda sedangkan kalau di keluarga Kangin & Leeteuk ia akan menjadi si tengah.

Bagaiman dengan saudara mereka di China? Yap si bungsu.

!

"DONGHAE AH CEPAT BANGUN, APA KAU MAU TELAT HAH?! ADIK MU SAJA SUDAH ADA DI MEJA MAKAN KAU ITU MALAS SEKALI!" di sini ternyata juga terjadi keributan tapi bukan kepada Li xu tapi Donghae, namja itu susah sekali di bangunkan, Li xu yang setiap paginya melihat kejadian ini hanya dapat menatap polos ke ummanya ya, dia pemalu dan agak pendiam tapi kalau kumat cerewetnya dia ngomong kayak kereta exspress.

"YA UMMA SEBENTAR AKU TURUN" Donghae juga berteriak karena sang umma menggangu pagi indahnya.

"YAISHHH-" baru Heechul menarik nafas untuk kembali berteriak tapi sudah di cegah Hankyung

"sudah lah chulie ah anak kita tidak akan mempan walaupun tiap pagi di teriaki" Heechul pun diam.

"umma appa Li xu ah selamat pagi" dan mereka pun makan bersama di sana kadang kadang pun terjadi keributan kecil antara Donghae dan Heechul, Hanggeng dan Li xu yang melihatnya hanya terdiam saja.

"nah ayo berangkat Li xu ah Donghae ah"

"ne appa tunggu sebentar Li xu mau ambil tas dulu" tak lama Li xu sudah memakai tasnya yang berwarna coklat, dia telihat sangat manis dengan t-shirt bergambar, celana jeans, dan topi.

Mereka juga sama mau ke korea mengurus perusahaan Hankyung yang sudah lama tidak di ber dua Donghae dan Li xu pun di haruskan untuk ikut melihat lihat.

!

Keluarga Li xu dan Nathan pun sampai di bandara Incheon

"whhooaa akhirnya sampai juga di Incheon aku baru pertama kali di korea padahal aku orang korea wwwwaaaaaa….."

BLETAK…

"kau berisik Nathan ah norak sekali" kata kyu sewot sambil sebelumnya memukul kepala Nathan.

"uuummmmaaaa" kata Nathan heboh sambil mengundang tatapan dari orang orang di sana.

"sstttt…. Kamu berisik Nathan nanti lama lama bisa di usir security, kamu kenapa hah?"

"I'm tired mom let's go home" kata Nathan sambil bermanja manja di samping kibum.

"Nathan sudah lelah ne? sebentar appa akan memanggil jemputan" Nathan hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

!

"umma lihat! Namja itu berisik sekali" apakah kalian tahu siapa yang berbicara seperti itu? Kalau gitu saya kasih tau kalau itu adalah Li , aku uda bilang kan kalau Nathan berbicara sangat heboh tadi sampai beberapa orang menengok kearah dia ya tentu saja Li xu mendengarnya. Saat mendengarnya dia langsung memasang tampang bete.

Karena Li xu ada di depan Nathan mungkin beberapa orang yang kurang teliti mengira itu orang yang sama karena mereka kembar cuma beda pakaian dengan keluarga, tapi itu untuk yang tidak telliti.

Li xu yang di tatap seperti itu pun agak rishi ya pasti karena bukan dia yang berteriak tapi di tatap seperti itu, belum lagi suara mereka memang mirip.

"Donghae gege masa mereka melihat aku seperti itu kenapa sih?" kata Li xu dengan wajah tertekuk yang lucu.

"ya lagian suara kamu dengan yang berteriak tadi sama sih" kata Donghae memasang wajah datar tapi usil (?)

Li xu yang mendengar pun langsung memasang wajah masam sambil mem poutkan bibirnya "ya benar kata Donghae ah suaranya mirip kayak suara Li xu umma pikir juga tadi kamu yang teriak teriak" belum dia selesai acara ngambeknya sama Donghae, umma nya sudah nyamber lagi, jadilah dia tambah mem pout kan bibirnya.

"sudahlah Li xu ah jangan ngambek terus jelek tau" kata sang appa mencubit pipinya "yak! Appa sakit tahu!" dia senang juga sang appa tidak menyamakan nya dengan suara orang gila itu –kata Li xu- "tapi memang benar kok kata umma dan Donghae suara kalian memang mirip" tambah lah tertekuk muka Li xu yang manis.

Hankyung dan Heechul saling memandang dalam tatapan matanya terlihat 'apakah itu sudara kembarnya Li xu? Apa mereka juga datang ke Korea?' ya mereka memang benar.

!

Nathan dan Li xu pun sampai di rumah mereka yang di korea, yap mereka memang belum pernah ke sini baru pertama kali saja cuma bedanya donghae sudah pernah waktu umur 2 tahun, saat itu Li xu baru lahir karena umur mereka berpaut 2 tahun.

!

"umma boleh gak Wookie ke taman kota" kata Ryeowook memasang puppy eyes.

"tapi kamu makan siang dulu arra, umma tidak mau kamu kelaparan sampai di sana" Ryeowook yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu pun senang.

!

"umma Nathan ke taman kota yah aku penasaran ingin ke sana" kata Nathan juga mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya.

"baiklah pakai GPS mu kalau kesasar" seperti nya reaksi yang diberikan Nathan pun sama seperti Ryeowook.

!

"umma Li xu ingin ke taman kota" kata Li xu mengeluarkan jurus yang sama seperti ke dua saudara kembarnya.

"tapi nanti kamu kesasar loh jangan ya" kata Heechul mengelus surai halusnya.

"tapi umma aku kan bisa pakai GPS" katanya sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya -lagi-

"yasudah, kalau ada apa apa telepon umma" akhirnya dengan senang hati dia pun pergi ke taman kota.

!

Di taman kota, di sana terdapat satu air mancur di tengah tengah taman lalu di sampingnya terdapat taman kecil dan tiga bangku di masing masing sudutnya.

Bangku taman yang di tengah air mancur sudah terisi oleh satu orang namja dengan rambut berwarna merah maroon yang menutupi matanya.

Lalu 15 menit kemudian bangku taman yang sebelah kiri air mancur terisi oleh satu orang namja dengan rambut berwarna hitam dengan topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya tepat di seberang sang namja yang berambut merah.

5 menit kemudian bangku taman yang berada di sebelah kanan air mancur terisi oleh satu orang namja dengan rambut berwarna coklat dengan di kuncir ke belakang menyisakan poni ikal nya yang mulai menutupi matanya.

Sepertinya orang orang di sekitar taman tidak menyadarinya kalau mereka kembar karena wajah mereka tertutup.

!

/'rasanya aku ingin menghampiri 2 namja itu tapi aku malu'-Li xu/'siapa mereka ber dua? aku merasa kenal dengan mereka'-Nathan/'siapa mereka? Seperti memliki hubungan yang dekat dengan ku'/

Semakin lama semakin larut akhirnya ke tiga namja itu pulang ke rumah masing masing.

!

"Ryeowook hari ini kamu ikut appa ke perusahaan ne, karena ada teman bisnis apa dari luar negri datang"kata kangin sambil membenarkan letak , pagi ini kangin akan membawa anak nya ke perusahaan nya karena mau di kenalkan kepada teman nya yang juga membawa anak anak mereka.

"ne apa wookie siap siap dulu pakai baju bebas tidak apa kan yang tidak resmi"

"tidak apa apa wookie ah anak anak mereja juga pakai pakaian bebas" Ryeowook pun segera naik ke atas untuk siap siap.

!

" Li xu ah Donghae ah cepat ganti baju kita ke perusahaan teman appa, pakai baju bebas saja" Li xu dan Donghae yang mendengarnya pun langsung beres beres dan tidak membantah.

!

"Nathan, Kyuhyun cepat ganti baju kalian kita akan ke perusahaan teman appa" kata Siwon kepada anak nya yang sedang malas malasan di sofa.

"malas appa, Nathan gak mau ikut biar si Kyuhyun saja yang pergi" kata Nathan sambil guling gulingan di sofa.

"yak! Appa Kyu gak mau ikut kalau Nathan gak ikut" si magnae emang kurang ajar gamau manggil Nathan pake sebutan hyung, kalau lagi kumat aja dia mau. Dia juga lagi main game di sofa single.

"yasudah kalau gak mau" kata Siwon santai. Dua namja itu sudah bersorak gembira "psp Kyuhyun dan gitar Nathan akan appa sita" kata Siwon santai tapi menyeramkan di mata ke dua namja labil itu, mau gak mau mereka ke kamar dengan wajah di tekuk.

"kalian pakai baju bebas saja chagi ah" kata kibum kali ini  
!

Mereka, Kangin-Ryeowook,Siwon-Nathan-Kyuhyun,Hankyung-Dong hae-Li xu. Berangkat ke perusahaan Kangin.

Setiba di sana mereka semua langsung ke ruang kerja Kangin, bukan buat rapat, tapi untuk bertemu dan membicarakan perusahaan, mereka memang berkerja sama dari 5 tahun yang lalu tapi jarang sekali bertemu. Mereka sepakat membawa anaknya masing masing, padahal kalau dari dulu Kangin tidak akan menunggu lama untuk bertemu dengan dua anaknya.

!

Setelah para appa berbicara serius sepertinya ke 3 anak kembar ini mulai bosan.

"appa aku mau keluar boleh ya" kata Li xu yang mulai bosan, dengan jurus puppy eyes nya. Akhirnya di balas anggukan oleh Hankyung.

"appa wookie juga mau keluar" kata Ryeowook kali ini, dengan bermanja di tangan Kangin. Akhirnya Kangin juga mengangguk.

"Li xu ah tunggu" kata Ryeowook tepat saat Li xu mau berjalan, mereka sudah memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya dan tampaknya tiga anak kembar itu cepat akrab, mereka belum pernah melihat wajah masing masing karena penampilan mereka sama seperti waktu di taman,Cuma beda pakaian saja.

"yak! Ryeowook ah Li xu ah tunggu aku juga!" kata Nathan kali ini lebih heboh.

"appa Nathan juga keluar ne! ya appa plisss" kata Nathan mengatupkan ke dua tangan nya pose memohon. "ahhh… yasudah kalian ber tiga nanti jam 5 kita pulang" kali ini kata Siwon. "yes!"

Ketiga namja yang ada di di dalam ruangan itu pun saling menatap kecuali Kyuhyun dan Donghae seperti matanya berbicara 'apa kalian juga memikirkan hal yang sama seperti ku?'

!

!

!

TBC~~~

HAAIIII apa kabar readers ku tercintahhh….

Keiko balik nih bawa ff baru :3, padahal ff sweet regret aja belum selesai -_- rencana nya sih mau buat 2 atau 3 shoot \^.^/ tapi nanti mungkin ada epilog nya tentang kehidupan sehari hari mereka setelah bersatu ^^ dan itu mungkin banyak chapter -_-. Rencana nya sih aku kayak mau biat series gitu tapi belum pasti, kita lihat ke depan nya aja yh^,^ Dan ada yewook moment nya? *kalau ini belum pasti yang ada yewook nya* Kalian bingung? Aku juga kalau aku gak buat yesungnya kembar yah paling dia pacarin tiga tiganya hahaha yesung beli satu gratis 2 wkwk oke segini dulu cakap cakapnya

Mau lanjut/AND?

Kata terakhir… _tarik nafas_

REVIEW PLISSSS _teriak pake toak_ *senyum polos bareng Ryeowook,Nathan,Li xu* annyeong ^^


End file.
